Heart
by cindyd609
Summary: This is about when sam and dean go on the hunt for a werewolf with the half-demon emma. they follow the lead to a place in colorado where they meet madison. things begin to become complicated because they find out that the werewolf is after madison.


**Heart **

**Written by: Cindy Desir**

_**As **_**Dean**_ is driving up the streets of Lycan in Baca County, Colorado in his '67 Chevy Impala and _**Emma**_ is in the back seat catching up on some sleep, _**Sam**_ is reading the newspaper about the victims from this diminutive town._

**Sam** (_reading the newspaper_): It seems the attacks started about two months ago. The first victim was Amanda Mumford. She was walking home from her job as a cashier at the local supermarket—

**Dean**: She sure made her career dreams come true.

**Sam**_ gives _**Dean**_ a look of disbelief._

**Dean** (_looking at _**Sam**): What?

**Sam** (_scoffing_): Unbelievable. Anyway, she was seen leaving work around midnight, and according to her roommate it only takes about 10 minutes to get to the apartment, but she never made it there. Hikers found her in the woods behind her apartment the next morning. She was torn apart. I mean, nothing was left but pieces of skin and fragments of bones. Even her heart was missing.

**Dean** (_disgusted_): Oh come on!

**Sam** (_shaking his head_): I know right. Poor girl.

**Dean** (_confused_): What? (_Angry_) I was talking about the dick in front of us who's waiting for the stop sign to turn green.

**Dean**_ honks his horn._

_The driver in front of _**Dean**_ sticks out his finger. _**Dean**_ is shocked._

**Dean** (_yelling_): He just stuck me the finger! Did you see that? Can you believe this jerk?

**Sam**_ laughs._

**Emma** (_mischievously_): Do you want me to kill him? Cause I've been learning to melt someone from the inside out.

**Dean** (_excited_): Yeah—

**Sam**: No!

**Sam**_ turns his head to the back seat._

**Sam** (_softer_): That won't be necessary. Thank you.

**Emma** (_annoyed_): Then do you mind lowering your voices so that I can get some sleep?

**Sam**: Sorry.

**Dean**_ looks at _**Sam**_ wondering what's up with _**Emma**_. _

**Sam** (_mouthed_): It's nothing. (_Out loud to _**Dean**) Just cut in front of him.

**Dean**: Fine.

_As _**Dean**_ passes the driver he yells._

**Dean**: Ass!

**Sam** (_staring at _**Dean**): Very mature.

**Dean**: He started it.

**Sam**: Do you mind if I continue?

**Dean**_ shrugs his shoulder._

**Sam** (_turns the newspaper_): Ok. The next attack was a month later. The victim was Andrew Shepherd. He was walking his dog around the apartment, also around midnight. His wife found him after she decided he was taking too long walking the dog. Same ordeal. Torn apart and heart missing. And both attacks were on the night of a full moon. And get this—before she ran inside to call the police, she could have sworn she saw some kind of animal run into the woods. Police say that it could have been a bear but the wife isn't convinced.

**Dean**: So we have a werewolf on our hands.

**Sam**: Yep. Question is: who is it? This is small town but still. It can be anyone.

**Dean**: Yeah. We should— SON OF A BITCH!

**Dean**_ brakes fast and hard. _**Sam**_ jerks hard in his seat. _**Emma**_, in the back seat, flips onto the floor._

**Emma** (_furious_): Dammit! What the hell Dean?

**Dean** (_yelling_): It wasn't me! It was that dick from before! He just cut right in front of me!

**Emma** (_getting up off the floor_): That's it. I'm gonna kill him.

**Dean**_ removes his seat belt._

**Dean**: I'll help.

**Sam**: Guys!

**Emma** and **Dean**: What?

**Sam**: We can all agree that we've been cooped up in the car for a while. So how about we just find a place to crash for now and so we all can recuperate and be fully focused on the case?

**Emma** (_sternly_): Fine.

**Sam**_ looks at _**Dean**_. _**Dean**_ looks at the driver ahead, and then what seemed like a long time, _**Dean**_ puts on his seat belt and continued to drive._

**Dean**: So Emma, your parents don't happen to have a house in this place, would they?

**Emma** (_disgusted_): Never.

**Dean**_ sighs._

**Sam**: Off to a trashy motel.

_After driving for another hour, they finally found a motel._

**Emma** (_getting out of the car_): I mean, come on. They have only one motel?

**Dean**_ goes to the trunk and pulls out his duffel bag._

**Dean**: What do you expect? The population here is probably 30 and no one would ever visit this ghost town.

**Sam**_ joins _**Dean**_ by the trunk and takes _**Emma**_'s duffel bag out and hands it to her. _**Emma**_ snatches the bag without making any eye contact with _**Sam**_ and walks toward the entrance of the motel's office._

**Dean** (_whispering_): What is going on?

**Sam** (_closing the trunk_): Like I said before, it's nothing.

**Sam**_ and _**Dean**_ walk into the motel's office just in time to see some creepy guy behind the register checking _**Emma**_ out._

**Dean** (_loudly_): Excuse me.

**Dean**_'s loud presence was just enough to snap the man out of his trance._

**Dean**: Hello….

**Man**: Oh! N-Ned

**Dean** (_smiling_): Hello N-Ned. (_Laughs_)

**Dean** _turns around to laugh with_ **Emma** _and_ **Sam** _but_ _sees that neither one is amused._

**Dean** (_clearing his throat_): We would like to check into some rooms.

**Ned**: S-S-Sorry. What did you say?

**Dean**: I said we would like to check into some rooms.

**Ned**: O-O-Okay. How many rooms?

**Dean**: One for me and my brother with two queen beds and one for her. (**Dean**_ points at _**Emma**)

**Ned**_ got slightly excited at the idea of _**Emma**_ being in the room by herself._

**Dean** (_snapping his finger_): Oh! And we want them adjoined.

_That was the right thing for _**Dean**_ to say that would turn the smile on _**Ned**_'s face into a frown._

**Ned**: I-I-I-I don't think we have adjoining rooms.

**Dean** _moves closer to the register._

**Dean**: Okay. Well that's fine. I'll just have to use your body to make a big hole between two rooms.

**Ned** _is staggered._ **Ned** _checks the computer._

**Ned** (_shaking_): Y-Y-Yep. There are two rooms available and they are adjoined. S-S-S-Sorry didn't see that before.

**Dean** (_winks_): Of course you didn't, but good thing you did.

**Ned** _hands the room keys to_ **Dean**.

**Ned**: H-H-Have an n-n-n-nice stay.

**Dean** (_smiling_): Thanks N-Ned.

_After they receive the keys,_ **Sam**, **Emma**, _and_ **Dean** _make their way towards the rooms. _

**Emma** (_turns to_ **Dean**): Why do you have to be a bully?

**Dean** (_astounded_): Coming from the person who threatened to melt a guy from the inside out. The guy is a pervert. You should have seen him checking you out.

**Emma**: I can handle myself. Clearly. And what does it matter? (_Fold her arms_) It's not like anyone's gonna care.

**Dean** _could have sworn_ **Emma** _looked_ **Sam**_'s way when she said that_.

_They reached _**Sam**_ and _**Dean**_'s room first. They all entered. _**Sam**_ turns on the lamp by the bed. The room was basically as they expected and was used to. The beds were made with worn-out comforters, the television looked like a radio and the bathroom smelled like something died in it._

**Sam** _throws his bag on the bed closest to the door._

**Sam** (_sighs_): Well this is our home for the next four days.

**Dean** _throws his bag on the bed adjacent to_ **Sam**_'s._

**Emma**: Well I guess it's time for me to go to my room.

**Emma** _opens the doors that keeps their rooms joined together and closes it behind her._

**Dean** _sits on the bed then gets up._

**Dean**: I gotta take a major leak.

**Sam** (_rolls his eyes_): Charming.

**Dean** _runs pass_ **Sam **_on his way to the bathroom_.

_In the meantime, _**Emma** _throws her bag on the floor and sits on the bed. She lays her face on her hands. She runs her hands over her hair and inhales and exhales deeply._

**Emma** (_whispering_): You can do this. Get over it. You tried.

_There's a knock on the adjoined door. _

**Emma** (_getting up_): Come in.

**Sam** _walks through._

**Sam** (_smiling shyly_): Hey. Can we talk?

**Emma** (_turning to pick up her duffel bag_): We have nothing to talk about.

**Sam** _beats her to her bag and picks it up. _

**Sam**: Of course we do. I can tell you are angry about last night. (_He hands her the bag_)

**Emma** (_snatching the bag again_): There's nothing to be angry about. You made it clear what you want Sam and I'm fine with it. I'm being considerate about your feelings even though you couldn't give me the courtesy of doing the same thing. (_She turns around_)

**Sam** (_taking a step towards_ **Emma**): Please, can we just—

**Emma** (_turning around swiftly_): Just leave.

**Sam** (_pleading_): Can we—

**Emma** (_yelling_): Now! (_Her eyes turn black and she turns back around_)

**Sam** _backs up but understands that she can't help the demon half of her exposing itself. Her eyes usually turn black when she is angry, showing off power, or when she wants it too. _**Sam** _doesn't know if she is doing it just to have him back off, but he doesn't stay to ask; he just leaves._

**Dean** _comes out of the bathroom as_ **Sam** _comes out of_ **Emma**_'s_ _room_.

**Dean** (_smiling_): Late night session.

**Sam** (_staring at_ **Dean**): Not exactly.

**Dean** (_sits on his bed_): You gotta tell me what's going on between you and Emma.

**Sam** _sits down on his bed and sighs._

**Sam**: Well last night after the whole thing with Molly, Emma wanted to talk.

**Dean**: She wanted to talk or "talk". (**Dean** _puts his fingers in air quotes and smiles_)

**Sam** (_annoyed_): Dude.

**Dean** (_puts his hands down_): Sorry. Go on.

**Sam**: Well she basically told me that she was falling for me and she wants us to try things out and then…. she kissed me.

**Dean** looked at **Sam** with indifference.

**Sam**: Dude?

**Dean**: What?

**Sam** (_scoffs_): I said she kissed me.

**Dean**: Oh come on. I saw it since day one that you two were googly-eyed for each other. I just knew it was a matter of time. So what's wrong then? Why is she so mad? Was the sex that bad?

**Sam** (_sighs_): No. We didn't have sex. After she kissed me, I told her that I couldn't. I told her that I was still in love with Jess and couldn't give it a try with someone yet.

**Dean** _slapped_ **Sam** _in the back of the head._

**Sam** (_surprised_): What the hell was that for?

**Dean** (_standing up_): What the hell did you _tell her_ that for? I don't understand. I thought you were coming to peace with Jessica's death already! That's what you told me!

**Sam** (_whispering_): Will keep your voice down? She can hear you.

**Dean** (_lowering his voice_): Okay. Explain. I mean, it can't be the fact that she's half demon. Is it? I mean you're not exactly normal, Psychic Boy.

**Sam** (_Irritated_): No it's not that. I was already over that. You were the only with the problem. I'm actually surprised you're over it now.

**Dean**: Well she has saved us once or twice and plus she's grown on me. (_Shakes his head_) Don't change the subject. What is it then?

**Sam** (_shrugs his shoulder_): I really don't know. I guess I'm afraid to tell her. I do really like her. She's unlike any other girl I've ever met. And before I could ask her to just let me reflect on what just happened, she walked away. And she's been angry with me ever since. She won't talk to me or look at me. And if she does look at me, it's with her demon eyes.

**Dean**: Wow. You're torn between your dead girlfriend and a half demon. That's stuff for Oprah. (_Laughs_)

**Sam** (_mad_): This is why I shouldn't tell you things. Can't you see I'm in a dilemma?

**Dean** (_clearing his throat_): Sorry.

**Sam** _sighs._

**Dean**: Look, I would say give her some time to get over it but Emma isn't one to get over things very quickly. I don't know if it's because she's a demon or a woman.

**Sam** (_sighing_): I really want to tell her that I'm ready to move on with her. I don't know why I didn't say it last night.

**Dean**: Well right now, the main thing we have to do is stay focused on finding this werewolf before it claims another victim in three days, which I'm guessing is the next full moon. (_Puts his hands on _**Sam**_'s_ _shoulder_) We'll worry about your freaky love life later.

**Sam**_ shakes his head._

**Dean** (_lies down on bed_): Let's just go to sleep and tomorrow we'll start investigating. (_Yawns_) Where are we starting first?

**Sam** (_lies down on bed_): We're starting at the apartment. That's where both victims lived. That's the only connection between them. (_Yawns_) We'll talk to the widow and the roommate and the other tenants.

**Dean** (_eyes closed_): Alright.

**Sam** _turns off the lamp. Tomorrow awaits._

_The next day_ **Sam** _and_ **Dean** _woke up_ _and got ready to start their investigation. Both_ **Sam** _and_ **Dean** _got dressed in suits. In order to get some answers and cooperation from all of the tenants, they'll_ _have to impersonate FBI agents_.

**Sam**: Do you think Emma is awake?

**Dean** (_shrugging_): Don't know. I'll check.

**Dean** _walks over to the adjoining door and knocks on it._

**Dean**: Hey Emma. Are you awake?

_There was no answer so_ **Dean** _knocks again._

**Dean** (_louder_): Emma?

_There was no answer again so_ **Dean** _opens the door and enters the room. He walked in to find_ **Emma** _not in her bed._ **Dean** _walks around the room looking for her. He goes to check the bathroom. Not there either. _**Sam** _enters the room._

**Sam**: Where is she?

**Dean** (_closing the bathroom door_): She's not in here. Do you think she left?

**Sam** (_shaking his head_): No. Her bag is right there. (_He points to the duffel bag near the television_)

**Dean**: Well where—

**Emma's** _room door opens._ **Emma** _walks in and looks from_ **Dean** _to_ **Sam** _confused._

**Emma**: What's going on?

**Dean** _walks towards her._

**Dean**: Well I came in to see if you were awake so we can get the moving but you weren't here. We didn't know what happened to you or where you went.

**Emma** (_dropping the key on the drawer_): I went out.

**Dean**: Out where?

**Emma**: How is that any of your business?

**Dean** (_sternly_): It's my business because we are still running from the yellow-eyed demon?

**Emma** (_scoffs_): I can handle the yellow-eyed demon. If you haven't notice, I'm not a child. I am a full grown demon who—

**Dean**: That's where you are wrong. You aren't a full demon, you're half. The other half, which you keep forgetting, is the human half. That's the half that makes you behave recklessly and that's the half that clouds you're judgment with emotions.

**Emma** _is at a loss for words._

**Dean**: Has it occurred to you that he is still after you and Sam to be a part of his demon army? He could easily get to you from anywhere. And then get to Sam.

**Emma**: Look I understand all of this, okay? I thank you for being worried. But remember I can sense if he's close or around. Being connected to him actually comes in handy sometimes. And he hasn't tried to contact us in weeks.

**Dean**: That worries me.

**Sam**: Me too.

**Emma**: Look we're good. (_Puts her hands on_ **Dean's** _shoulder_) How about we focus on getting us a werewolf? Huh?

**Dean** _looks in_ **Emma's** _eyes_. _He could see something behind this façade she's putting up, but he doesn't know what it is._

**Emma** _smiles_.

**Dean** (_smiling_): Alright let's go.

**Emma**, **Sam**, _and_ **Dean** _start moving towards the door and then goes out the room. _

**Emma** (_rubbing her stomach_): Can we get something to eat? I'm starving.

**Dean** _raises his hand._

**Dean**: I second that.

**Sam**: I remember seeing a diner about a few streets back.

**Emma**: Alright let's go.

_They all get into the car and make their way towards the diner. _

_They enter the diner and seat at a table farthest from the door. When they sit down, a waitress comes over to their table handing them each a menu._

**Waitress**: Hello there. What would you like to start off drinking?

**Dean**: Coffee.

**Sam**: Same here.

**Emma**: Orange juice.

**Waitress**: Got it. I'll be back with your drinks and to take your order.

_The_ _waitress_ _then walks away._

_After a while the_ _waitress_ _came back with the drinks and stayed to get their orders. _

**Emma** (_reading the menu_): I would like… three pancakes with bacon.

**Sam**: I'll have a sausage biscuit sandwich with scrambled eggs please.

**Dean**: I'll have what they both are having.

**Sam** _and_ **Emma** _looks_ at **Dean** _with amazement._

**Dean** _looks back at them._

**Dean**: What? I'm hungry.

**Emma**: Wow.

_They hand over their menus to the_ _waitress and she left. She later comes back with their food. _

**Emma**: Sam, can you pass me the syrup?

**Sam** _and_ **Dean** _now_ _look_ _at_ **Emma** _with amazement._

**Sam**: What?

**Emma**: The sy-rup. It's right next to you.

**Sam** _obtains the syrup and passes it to_ **Emma**.

**Emma**: Thanks. (_She smiles at_ **Sam**)

_She returns back to her food while_ **Sam** _and_ **Dean** _continue to look at her stunned._

_They all start to eat their food. About an hour later they finish._

**Dean**: I'm gonna go pay the bill and then we can go.

**Dean** _leaves the table and proceeds toward the cash register._

**Sam** _and_ **Emma** _are now left alone together._ **Emma** _stares at out the window and_ **Sam** _stares at_ **Emma**. _He wonders whether he should say something._

**Sam** _clears his throat._ **Emma** _turns to look at_ **Sam**.

**Emma**: Yes?

**Sam** (_dazed_): Oh it's nothing. I was just clearing my throat. (_He motions towards his throat_)

**Emma** (_smiling_): Ok. (_She goes back to staring at the window_)

**Sam**: Are we okay?

**Emma** (_turning towards_ **Sam**): Ummm, last night I guess I was a bit upset, I'll admit that, and I wanted to apologize about going all black-eyed demon on you.

**Sam**: It's alright.

**Emma**: I guess now I understand though.

**Sam** (_bewildered_): Really?

**Emma**: Yeah. You said you aren't ready and instead of getting mad I should be more sympathetic and wait till you are.

**Sam**: I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I'm—

**Dean** _comes back to the table._

**Dean** (_picking up his keys_): Alright. Let's go.

**Emma**_ gets up from the table leaving_ **Sam** _saddened_.

**Emma** (_concerned_): Are you alright?

**Sam** (_standing up_): Yeah. Let's go.

_They all file in the impala once again. They make their way towards the apartment where the victims lived. When they reach the apartment, they get out._ **Sam** _and_ **Dean** _were just about to walk up the steps into the building when_ **Emma** _stops them._

**Dean** and **Sam**: What's up?

**Emma**: I think I'm gonna go check out more about the victims by going by the sheriff's office.

**Sam**: Why?

**Emma**: It's the least I can do. I mean, I can't exactly go in there with you two dressed up like feds. There's no need for me here, so I'll go be useful somewhere else.

**Dean**: You sure?

**Emma**: Yeah. I'll see how much information from the sheriff and meet you guys back at the motel.

**Sam**: Alrig—

_Before_ **Sam** _could agree,_ **Emma** _already disappeared. _

**Dean**: I really do hate it when she does that.

**Sam**_ and _**Dean**_ walk toward the entrance. As they enter the apartment _**Dean**_ and _**Sam**_ noticed noise coming form the laundry room. They look at each other and make their way towards the door. _**Dean**_ pulls out his gun. He gives _**Sam**_ the go-ahead and _**Sam**_ opens the door. _**Dean**_ and _**Sam**_ walk in to see an old woman banging the washing machine. When he saw the woman, _**Dean**_ quickly puts his gun back in its holster inside his jacket. The woman looks up at _**Sam**_ and _**Dean**_._

**Woman**: Well hello there. How may I help you?

**Sam** (_clearing his throat_): Hello ma'am. My name is Agent Johnson and this is my partner Agent Winslow. (**Sam**_ nods his head at _**Dean**)

_They both remove their wallets from their jackets and showed the woman their badges._

**Woman**: Oh! I'm Allison Shepherd.

**Dean**: Good evening Mrs. Shepherd. We are here to ask you about your husband's death.

_Instantly_ **Mrs.** **Shepherd**_'s_ _eyes widened_.

**Mrs. Shepherd**: Why would the FBI be investigating my husband's death. The sheriff said that it was an animal attack.

**Sam**: Yes, we know that ma'am but we feel that there could be something more behind your husband's attack.

**Mrs. Shepherd** (_confused_): What do you mean? What else could have done this?

**Sam**: Well we had similar attacks like this in Oregon and Washington, so we're here to see if this is the same thing.

**Mrs. Shepherd**: Ummm, okay. Ask your questions.

**Sam**: Would you excuse us for a minute Mrs. Shepherd?

**Mrs. Shepherd**: Sure.

**Sam** _and_ **Dean** _walk out of the laundry room._

**Dean**: What's up?

**Sam**: Well I think it'd be quicker if we split up, so you should take the widow and I'll take the roommate. We'll do the other tenant together.

**Dean** (_waving his hands_): Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why do you get the hot roommate and I get the old widow?

**Sam** (_appalled_): You're kidding me, right?

**Dean** _face doesn't change._

**Sam** (_sighing_): Fine. Take the roommate.

**Dean** (_laughs_): Thanks bro.

**Dean** _pats _**Sam** _on the arm and makes his way up the stairs and then stops. He then turns around to face_ **Sam**.

**Dean**: Where do I find the roommate?

**Sam** _sighs and walks back into the laundry room._

**Sam**: Excuse me Mrs. Shepherd. We are also here to talk to the roommate of Amanda Mumford: Kristen Parker. Do you know where she lives?

**Mrs. Shepherd**: Yes, that sweetheart. She lives on the second floor. Second door to your left.

**Sam**: Thank you.

**Sam** _walks back outside to tell_ **Dean**_ the information_. **Dean** _continues up the stairs again and walks up until he reaches the second floor. He pauses for a minute and makes his way towards the room of _**Kristen Parker**. _When he finally reaches her door, he fixes his jacket and knocks on the door. After a few seconds the door opens and a female about 25 stands in the entrance_.

**Female**: May I help you?

**Dean** _takes out his wallet to show his badge again._

**Dean**: Hello. I'm Agent Winslow. Are you Ms. Parker?

**Kristen**: It's Kristen.

**Dean**: Hi Kristen. My partner and I are in town investigating the attacks that have been happening. May I come inside to ask you some questions?

**Kristen** (_confused_): Why would you be investigating some animal attacks?

**Dean**: We've had similar attacks in other places. May I come in?

**Kristen** _pauses_.

**Kristen**: Okay. (_She moves to the side to let_ **Dean** _in_)

**Dean** (_walking in_): Thank you.

**Kristen** _ushers_ **Dean** _to a chair across from the chair she sits in._

**Kristen**: So what do you want to know?

**Dean**: Well first I would like to offer my condolences. How long did you know the victim?

**Kristen**: Her name was Amanda. I knew Amanda for about 2 years from college before we became roommates. About a year after that we got together.

**Dean** _looks up from writing in his pad to look at_ **Kristen**.

**Dean**: I'm sorry. You were together?

**Kristen**: Yes. She was my girlfriend. We were together for two years.

**Dean**: O-O-Oh really?

**Kristen** (_sternly_): Yes. Can you get over the thoughts of two girls together and ask your questions?

**Dean**: Y-Yes. I'm sorry. Did you talk to Amanda the night she was killed?

**Kristen**: I did. She just got off work and she called me to tell me that she was on her way home and that (pause) s-s-she loved me. I was just about to tell her that I loved her to when there was a sound in the back.

**Dean** _stops writing again._

**Dean**: Sound? What sound?

**Kristen**: Well it sounded like a howl. Kind of like a dog. But I mean no dog can do what happened to (pauses) Amanda.

**Kristen** _begins to cry._ **Dean** _gets off the chair and walks over to_ **Kristen**. _He kneels in front of her and touches her hand._

**Dean**: I promise, I will find out what did this to Amanda.

**Kristen** _looks up at_ **Dean** _and smiles._

**Dean **_gets up and walks to the door with_ **Kristen** _right behind him. He opens the door and walks out but then quickly turns around. _

**Dean**: There is another tenant that I need to talk to: Madison Harper.

**Kristen**: Yeah, I know her. She lives on the third floor.

**Dean**: Thank you. Have a nice day.

**Sam** _is walking up the stairs holding_ **Mrs. Shepherd**'_s_ _laundry with _**Mrs. Shepherd** _at his side._

**Sam**: So how long were you and Mr. Shepherd married?

**Mrs. Shepherd**: Oh, we were married for 40 marvelous years. He was the love of my life.

**Sam**: I'm very sorry for your lost.

**Mrs. Shepherd**: Thank you. It felt like I lost my best friend. Do you have a girlfriend darling?

**Sam** (_chuckles shyly_): W-W-Well not exactly.

**Mrs. Shepherd**: Well when you find that one, don't ever let her go.

_They finally reached_ **Mrs. Shepherd**'_s_ _apartment._ **Mrs. Shepherd** _puts in her keys and unlocks the door. She enters then guides_ **Sam** _inside_.

**Mrs. Shepherd**: You can just drop the bag of clothes right there. (_Points to a spot next to the door_)

**Sam** _drops the bag where he was told to do so._

**Sam**: So, did you notice anything weird about that night?

**Mrs. Shepherd**: Not at first, no. Please sit. (_She directs_ **Sam** _to the couch_) It was like a regular night. We were having a nice time at home when my westie decided it was time for her walk. It seemed to me that Andrew was taking a long time, longer than usually, so I went out to find him. As I went outside, I heard sounds.

**Sam**: Sounds like what?

**Mrs. Shepherd**: It was like a howl. Like a dog I guess. I kept walking and that's when… I found Andrew. (Begins to cry) It was an awful sight. I'll never be able to get to that imagine out of my head.

**Sam** _looks around_.

**Sam**: If I might ask Mrs. Shepherd, where is your dog? I don't see it around.

**Mrs. Shepherd** _looks to the floor for a long time._

**Mrs. Shepherd**: When I found Andrew, Dora, my dog, wasn't anywhere to be found. The police say that she was probably eaten by whatever attacked Andrew.

**Sam**: Okay. Well, it also came to my attention that you gave a description of something you saw in the woods.

**Mrs. Shepherd**: Oh, yes. After I found Andrew, I was just about to run inside when I heard something again. I looked near the woods and there was this huge hairy thing running into the woods on all fours. I was too hysterical to really look at what it was but I could only think that it was a dog or bear.

**Sam**: Mmm-hmm. I'm almost done Mrs. Shepherd. Ummmm, there is another tenant living here right? Madison Harper?

**Mrs. Shepherd**: Yes darling girl. She lives on the third floor.

**Sam** (_smiling_): Thank you. (_Makes his way towards the door_) Again, I'm truly sorry about your loss.

**Emma** _appears in the back of the sheriff's office. She decided it would be better to more inconspicuous than draw a lot of attention to her. She looked around to make sure no one sees her and made her way to the front of the building. She opens the door and walks in. the first thing she sees a guy, in his mid-twenties, typing into the computer. She clears her throat and the guy looks up. He looks at_ **Emma** _with a smile._

**Emma** (_giving off her biggest smile_): Hi

_The guy gets up never taking his eyes off_ **Emma** _and still smiling. _

**Guy**: Hello there ma'am. I'm Marshall. How may I help you?

**Emma** _knew how to handle guys like him; the ones who sees a beautiful girl and would lay down in traffic for her. All she had to do is work her magic; her natural woman magic._

**Emma** (_giggling_): Well, I'm Emma. I'm a reporter who works for the Colorado Times and I was told by Mr. James Philips to come by today so that I can ask him questions for my article.

**Marshall**: I'm sorry to tell you this Emma, but the sheriff left about 10 minutes ago and won't be back till tomorrow.

**Emma** (_frowning_): Oh no! I can't believe this. My boss wanted this article by today and if I don't get this article then I'll be fired for sure!

**Emma** _begins to sob hysterically. She even believed herself for a minute._

**Marshall** (_worried_): Oh please ma'am. D-d-don't cry. I'm sure whatever the sheriff was going to help you with, I can help you with too.

**Emma** (_still sobbing_): I don't know if you could!

**Marshall**: Try me.

**Emma** (_looks up at_ **Marshall**): Well unless you can help answer some questions about the recent killings?

**Marshall** (_rubbing the back of his neck_): W-w-well I don't know if I could do that.

**Emma** _begins sobbing again but louder_.

**Marshall** (_coming from around the front desk_): Please don't cry. (_Pauses for a moment_) Al-al-alright. I'll answer your questions.

**Emma** _stops crying and looks up at_ **Marshall** _again_.

**Emma** (_smiling_): Really?

**Marshall** (_smiling back_): Yeah.

**Emma**_ thought this_ **Marshall** _guy was really cute. She would definitely go after him. That is, if she still wasn't so hung up on_ **Sam**.

**Emma**: Well if you aren't busy at the moment, I wouldn't mind starting now. (_Gives a seductive look_)

**Marshall** (_returning the look_): That's fine with me.

**Sam** _was making his way up to the third floor when he saw _**Dean**_ walking up the steps._

**Sam**: Hey. So what did you get out of the roommate?

**Dean**: Well, other than finding out that they were also lovers, nothing much. What about you?

**Sam**: Nothing that we didn't already know. Let's see if we get anything from the other tenant.

**Dean**: Alright.

_They made their way to the front of door to _**Madison Harper**_'s_ _apartment._ **Sam** _knocks_.

_It was awhile but a beautiful brunette answered the door._

**Madison**: Hi. May I help you?

**Dean**: Good morning. Are you Madison Harper?

**Madison**: Who wants to know?

_Simultaneously,_ **Sam** _and_ **Dean** _showed off their fake badges._

**Dean** (_placing his badge into his pocket_): My name is Agent Winslow and this is my partner Agent Johnson. We're going around asking questions about the previous attacks. May we come in and ask you some questions?

**Madison** _looks at_ **Dean** _then_ **Sam** _then_ **Dean** _again and finally moves aside to let _**Sam** _and_ **Dean** _inside_.

**Madison**: Come on in.

**Sam** _and_ **Dean** _entered and the first thing they noticed was the two open doors that lead to her bedroom._ **Sam** _and_ **Dean** _continued to_ _look around the apartment._ **Madison** _finally ushered them to a couch._

**Madison** (_sitting down_): So, what do you want to know? (_She crossed her legs_)

**Sam**_'s_ eyes _were glued to her perfectly shaped legs. _**Dean** _noticed_ _what_ **Sam** _was looking at and nudged his brother._

**Sam** (_clearing his throat_): Umm, well where were you when the first victim was attacked?

**Madison** _puts her fingers on here lips and beings to think._

**Madison**: Umm, I think I was here that night. It was pretty late so I would've been in my bed. I was completely shocked when I heard about Amanda.

**Dean**: How well did you know her?

**Madison**: Not very well. We were just friendly. From time to time when I would see her in the building or around town, I would say hi.

**Dean**: Okay. What about the second victim? Mr. Shepherd?

**Madison**: Again it was late that night so I would have been in my bed. I knew Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd a lot better. I would dog-sit for them from time to time. (_She pauses_) I'm sorry. I can't believe this happened.

**Sam**: This won't take any longer Mrs. Harper.

**Madison**: You can call me Madison. (She smiled at Sam)

**Sam** (_smiling back_): Madison.

_There was a long silence as_ **Sam** _and_ **Madison** _continue to look at each other._

**Dean** _looked from_ **Madison** _to_ **Sam**.

**Dean** (_loudly_): Well, Madison, there is another tenant that we wanted to speak to; Jeff Spencer.

**Madison** (_looking down_): Oh. Jeff doesn't live here anymore.

**Sam**: Why?

**Madison**: Jeff kept mostly to himself and he always scared me.

**Dean**: How do you mean?

**Madison** (_sighing_): Well, he always had this little crush on me and I didn't mind until every time I would walk around the apartment, there he was right behind me. One time he actually tried to kiss me. After I rejected him, he would harass me almost every chance he got. I began to feel unsafe. That was the last straw; so I had a meeting with the other tenants and proposed that we have him put out. They all agreed that it was the right choice for all of our safety.

**Sam**: How did he take it?

**Madison**: He wasn't happy at all. He made a huge fuss when he had to leave. He swore vengeance on us all.

**Sam** _and_ **Dean** _exchanged glances._

**Dean**: Have you seen him around ever since then?

**Madison**: Only from time to time and he would give me this look that would make a chill go down my spine.

**Sam** _and_ **Dean** _look at each other again._

**Dean** _gets up._

**Dean**: Thank you Madison. You have been a big help. (_Shakes her hand_) We will be in touch.

**Sam** _also gets up. He hands_ **Madison** _a card_.

**Sam**: If you have any questions or remember anything, give me a call. Anytime. (_He smiles_)

**Madison** _takes the card returning the smile._

**Madison**: I just might do that. Thank you Agent Johnson.

**Sam**: Sam.

**Madison** (_laughing_): Sam.

**Madison** _walks them to the door a leads them out. Before she closes the door she gives Sam a look. A look that makes him blush. _

**Sam** _and_ **Dean** _made their way down the stairs._

**Dean**: What was all that about?

**Sam** (_confused_): What are you talking about?

**Dean** _laughs_.

**Dean** (_mockingly_): "If you have any questions or remember anything, give me a call. Anytime." (_Pretends to flip his hair_)

**Sam** (_defensively_): I didn't do that and I don't talk like that.

**Dean** (_laughing_): Oh come on, Sammy. I was there. I could feel the sexual tension between the two of you.

**Sam**: There was no sexual ten—

**Dean** _stops_ **Sam** _in the middle of the staircase._

**Dean**: What about Emma?

**Sam** (_confused_): What do you mean?

**Dean**: You were just pining for her yesterday and now you want to get with someone on the case?

**Sam**: You do that all the time.(_Continues down the stairs_) And I don't want to get with her.

**Dean** (_scoffs_): Yeah right.

_They finally made it to_ **Dean**_'s_ _car_.

**Dean**: Do you think Emma is still at the sheriff's office?

**Sam** (_shrugging his shoulder_): I don't know. I'll call.

**Sam** _takes out his phone and dials_ **Emma**_'s_ _number. The phone rings four times before someone answers._

**Emma** (_panting_): Hello.

**Sam** (_suspiciously_): Emma? Are you alright?

**Emma** (_trembling_): O-o-of course I am. W-w-why wouldn't I be?

**Sam** _looks at_ **Dean**.

**Sam**: Well we checked to see if you're done with the sheriff's office.

**Emma**: Umm, yeah. I'm done.

**Sam**: Okay, well we're done too so we're gonna stop by to pick you up.

**Emma**: Umm, sure. Yeah. Whatever. Come on by. (_Chuckles nervously_)

_After_ **Emma** _hangs up the phone,_ **Sam** _looks at his phone. _**Dean** _looks at_ **Sam**.

**Dean** (_concerned_): What's up?

**Sam**: I don't really know. She just sounded weird.

**Dean**: We'll just see what's up when we pick her up.

**Dean** _starts the car and makes his way to the sheriff's office._

_They finally reached the sheriff's office._ **Dean** _honks his horn._ **Dean** _could see_ **Emma** _talking to a guy in the Sheriff's office._

**Dean** (_smiling_): Well now I know why she was sounding weird on the phone.

**Sam**: What do you mean?

**Dean** _points to his side of the window showing_ **Emma** _and the guy that's flirting with her._

**Sam** (_disbelief_): No way. He's probably the guy she was asking the questions to.

**Dean** (_shaking his head_): I don't know man. It doesn't look like they spent much time talking (Laughs)

**Sam** (_annoyed_): Shut up, man.

_After awhile,_ **Emma** _finally comes outside looking extremely guilty. As she made her to the car, the deputy,_ **Marshall**, _comes outside to say his finally goodbye to her._

**Marshall** (_waving_): Bye Emma! Come by anytime!

**Emma** _turns around, awkwardly waves back and gets in the car. When she gets in the car,_ _both_ **Sam** _and_ **Dean** _turn around to look at her._

**Emma** (_returning their stares_): What?

**Dean** _laughs_. **Sam**_, annoyed, turns around leaving only_ **Dean** _facing_ **Emma**.

**Emma** (_irritated_): What?

**Dean** (_laughing_): It seems we have ourselves a little admirer.

**Emma**: What are you talking about?

**Dean**: Don't play dumb. "Come back anytime"? What did you do to him?

**Emma** (_quickly_): What do you mean?

**Dean**: I mean, how did you get him to fall for you? (Laughs)

**Emma** (_laughing nervously_): Oh. I-I-I didn't do anything. I just— I just have that effect on guys. (_Laughs nervously again_) Can we just go please?

**Emma** _looks at_ **Sam**, _who has yet to say anything to her, and then looks to the floor._

**Dean** (_turning around_): Yeah, sure.

**Dean** _starts the car up again and starts driving towards the motel. _

_They finally reached the motel._ **Emma** _was the first to get out of her car and rushed into her room._ **Dean** _and_ **Sam** _exchanged looks._

**Dean**: Something is really up with her.

**Sam**: I'm going to go see what's wrong with her.

**Sam** _gets out of the car and walks up to_ **Emma**_'s_ _room door and knocks._

**Emma**_ was just about to collapse on her bed, when she heard on a knock on her door. She opens it and sees_ **Sam** _in her doorway._

**Sam**: Hey.

**Emma** (_nervously_): H-hey.

**Sam**: Can I come in?

**Emma**: W-w-well I was just about to take a nap, so may—

**Sam** (_stepping forward_): So I can't come in?

**Emma** _pauses for a minute._

**Emma**: Umm, s-sure.

**Emma** _moves aside to let_ **Sam** _through. She closes the door and follows _**Sam** _to the bed. They both sit down._

**Emma** (_fidgeting with her fingers_): So, what's up?

**Sam**: Well, you've been acting really weird since I called you earlier and Dean and I are worried.

**Emma** (_sighs_): Look, its nothing to worry about it. It's just—it's nothing. I'm sorry if I had you guys worried, but you don't have to be. I'm fine.

**Sam** _looks at_ **Emma** _for awhile, not sure to believe her or not. But he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. _

**Sam**: All right. Just know you can always come to me. (_Puts his hand on_ **Emma**_'s_ _hand_)

**Emma** _looks at her and_ **Sam**_'s_ _hands together. Then she looks up at_ **Sam**_'s_ _face. She loved the way he looked at her; like he could see through all of the walls she puts up._

**Emma**: Thanks Sam.

_They stayed looking at each other for another moment and then_ **Sam** _removes his hand off her hand and stands up._

**Sam**: See ya.

**Emma** _kept her smile until_ **Sam** _walked through the adjoined door and closed it behind him._ **Emma** _sighs and begins to cry._

**Sam** _walks into the room to find_ **Dean** _lying down on his bed. _

**Dean**: So, how did the talk go?

**Sam**: She said that everything is fine.

**Dean**: Do you believe her?

**Sam** (_shrugging_): I don't know. I want to. I want to believe everything is alright with her so it's just one less thing to worry about.

**Dean**: Why, so that you can worry about how to get into Madison's pants?

**Sam** (aggravated): Dude, will you leave it alone?

**Dean**: Yeah, yeah, yeah. So where do we go with this investigation? We have three more days left.

**Sam** (_sighing_): We should probably start with the tenant that got kicked out; Jeff Spencer.

**Dean**: Alright. Madison said that she sees him from time to time around the town. We should probably go around asking people have they seen him.

**Sam** _takes out his laptop._

**Dean**: Do you think he looks good for this?

**Sam**: Well, the attacks started around the time he got kicked out of the apartment. He has motive. Everything else we have to find out on our own. What does dad's journal say about werewolves?

**Dean**: Nothing that we already didn't know; they hate silver, they're their strongest during a full moon, they go crazy for blood, and you kill them by one gunshot to the head with a silver bullet.

_The adjoined door opens and_ **Emma** _walks through._

**Emma**: Hey. What are we doing? (_Sits on_ **Dean**_'s bed_)

**Sam**: We have a person of interest. Jeff—

**Emma**: Spencer?

**Dean** _and_ **Sam** _both look_ _at_ **Emma**.

**Sam** (_confused_): Yeah. How did you know?

**Emma**: When I talked to the deputy, he told me about the tenant that was kicked out. He also told me about the restraining orders that everyone in the apartment had against him. I asked him where he worked.

**Dean** (_stunned_): He told you that?

**Emma** (_looking at_ **Dean**): Not at first, but after a little persuading he did.

**Dean**: What did you do to persuade him?

**Emma**: That's not important. But he did tell me that he lost his job at the grocery store, where the first victim worked, after management found out about the restraining order against him.

**Sam**: That must have really made him really angry.

**Emma**: Yeah. Maybe angry enough to make him kill.

**Sam**: So where does he work now?

**Emma**: Marshall told me—

**Dean**: Marshall? You guys on a first-name basis here?

**Emma** _rolled her eyes._

**Emma**: Anyway, he told me that he was unemployed the last time they checked up on him. I asked him for an address but he refused to give that to me.

**Sam**: Okay, so we have to find the address ourselves.

**Dean**: How do we do that?

**Emma**: The one thing I can think of is asking people around here.

**Sam**: How do we know if someone knows where he lives?

**Dean**: Well, this is a small town; everyone must know where everyone lives.

**Emma**: What about the guy in the front office?

**Dean** _and_ **Sam**: Who?

**Emma**: Ned? He must know everyone in this town.

**Dean**: Might as well give it a try.

**Emma** (_standing up_): Alright. I'll go ask.

**Sam** _and_ **Dean** (_standing up_): Wait a minute.

**Emma** (_surprised_): What?

**Sam**: Maybe we should all go.

**Emma** (_crossing her arms_): Why?

**Dean**: Oh come on Emma. The guy is creepy. We see the way he looks at you. He'll try anything if he's left alone with you.

**Emma** (_annoyed_): You know what? This macho bigoted crap that you guys keep putting on is really frustrating. I can handle myself. I'm not like any ordinary defenseless girl. I am a demon and I have karate moves that will put you both to shame.

**Dean**: That is understandable but this little schoolgirl tantrum that _you_ keep putting on is just plain annoying, and unnecessary because you are wasting your breath if you think for one second that you are invincible. Maybe you are; who knows? But until we find that out, we will be sticking together and keeping each other out of harm. Understood?

**Emma** _and_ **Dean** _partake in a stare-down that seems to take forever. But then _**Emma** _breaks her stare._

**Emma** (_sternly_): Fine. But I hate you. (_Turns and walks back into her room_)

**Dean** (_laughing_): I can live with that.

**Sam**: Wow. You sure handled that.

**Dean**: She just needs a firm hand, that's all.

**Sam** (_laughing_): You talk about her like she's a child.

**Dean**: Well, she sure acts like one and she'll never be able to stand up to the yellow-eyed demon if she continues to act that way.

**Emma** (_from the other room_): I sure can!

_Both_ **Sam** _and_ **Dean** _laugh_.

**Sam** _and_ **Dean** _go about their time by dressing out of the FBI suits and into casual clothes, so they can go on with their investigation._

**Sam** _knocks on the adjoined door._

**Sam**: Emma, are you ready?

**Emma** _opens the door._

**Emma**: Yep. So what's the plan?

**Sam**: Well we're going to go check with Ned to see if he knows where Jeff leaves. Hopefully he does and then we go swing by Jeff's place to ask him a few questions.

**Dean**: Okay, let's go.

_They gathered the things that they needed and piled out of the door. They made their way to the front office to_ _find_ **Ned** _reading_ _the_ _newspaper_. _He_ _immediately_ _smiled_ _when_ _he_ _saw_ **Emma** _walk_ _through_ _the_ _door_ _but_ frow_n_ed _just_ _as quickly when he saw _**Dean** _and_ **Sam** _walk_ _behind_ _her_.

**Dean** (_obnoxiously_): Hey Ned!

**Ned** (_nervously_): H-hi.

**Dean** (_serious_): Okay, now down to business. We are on a tight schedule, so I'm going to need this information quick; do you know Jeff Spencer?

**Ned** (_trembling_): W-w-who?

**Dean**: Ned, this is not the perfect time for you to be lying to me.

**Ned**: I-I-I can't remember who that is.

**Dean** (_reaching into his jacket_): Well maybe this will help you remember.

_Just as_ **Dean** was _going to pull something out of his jacket,_ **Emma** _and_ **Sam** _get in front him._

**Sam** (_chuckling nervously_): We'll be right back.

**Emma** _and_ **Sam** _push_ **Dean** _out of the office._

**Sam**: What the hell was that?

**Dean**: What? He's lying.

**Emma**: Clearly, but do you really think that pulling a gun at him and threatening to shoot him is the way to get him to tell us what we want to know?

**Dean**: How else are we going to get it out of him?

**Emma** (_sighing_): Just let me handle this.

_They return to the front office. This time_ **Emma** _is the one to talk first._

**Emma** (_smiling_): Hi Ned. How's it going?

**Ned** (_looking to the ground and smiling_): F-fine. You?

**Emma** (_shrugging_): It's been alright, but I've come across a problem. (_Pouts_)

**Ned** (_concerned_): What's wrong?

**Emma** (_frowning_): Well, I've been having trouble finding this Jeff person and I haven't found anyone who knows where he lives.

**Ned**: Why would you want to find that lowlife?

**Emma**: Well it's something very, very private but very, very important. Word on the street is that you know everyone in this town. Is that true?

**Ned** (_looking to the floor and smiling_): A little.

**Emma** (_smiling_): Oh, come on. Don't be so modest. (_Laughs_)

**Ned** _begins to laugh too._

**Dean** _and_ **Sam** _are behind her feeling disgusted by this conversation._

**Emma**: So, you must know where Jeff Spencer lives, right?

**Ned** _bows his head down and nods._

**Emma** (_seductively_): Well do you think you can tell me?

**Ned's** _eyes_ _diverts to_ **Dean**.

**Emma** _puts her hand on_ **Ned's**. _She quickly gets back his attention._

**Emma** (_reassuring_): You don't have to worry about him. You only have to worry about me and what I'm asking you. Can you do that for me?

**Ned** _nods again._

**Emma**: Perfect. Well, then can you please tell me where Jeff lives. It would mean the world to me. (_Flashes her most gorgeous smile_)

**Ned** _looks up at her eyes._

**Ned**: O-o-okay.

**Emma** _smiles then turns around to find_ **Sam** _and_ **Dean** _impressed_.

**Ned**: Only for a k-kiss.

**Dean** _and_ **Sam's** _face_ _immediately_ _turned_ _amused_. _But_ **Emma's** _face_ _was less than amused. She turns around slowly to face_ **Ned** _fuming_.

**Emma**: Excuse me?

**Ned** (_smiling_): I'll tell you where Jeff lives only if you give me a kiss.

**Dean** _and_ **Sam** _snicker in the back._

_At this point_ **Emma** _is far from amused and had lost her patience with_ **Ned**. _Turning her eyes black,_ **Emma** _reaches_ _for_ **Ned** _and pulls him over the counter._ **Ned** _shrieks with fear._

**Emma** (_infuriated_): You are going to tell me where Jeff lives and you are going to tell me now! Or so help me I will rip the skin of your bones!

**Sam** _and_ **Dean** _continue to stand in the back, letting_ **Emma** _handle her business. There was no way they were going to interfere when she was in her "demon stage"._

**Emma** _continues to hold_ **Ned** _by his shirt collar._

**Emma**: I'm waiting!

**Ned** (_quivering_): H-h-he lives f-f-five b-b-blocks from here at 5568 Kelvin S-s-street.

**Emma** (_dropping _**Ned**): Thank you. (_To_ **Sam** _and_ **Dean**) Let's go. (_Turns back at_ **Ned**) If you tell anyone, I will kill you.

_The three of them make their way out of the office._

**Dean**: Subtle.

**Emma**: Shut up.

_Just as they were going to get in the car_ **Sam's** _phone rings. He doesn't recognize the number but answers anyway._

**Sam**: Hello?

**Madison** (_panting_): Agent Johnson? Sam?

**Sam**: Madison?

**Emma** (_whispering_): Who's Madison?

**Sam** _ignores_ _her_.

**Sam** (_concerned_): Madison? Are you alright?

**Madison** (_trembling_): H-h-he's h-here.

**Sam**: Who's there?

**Madison**: J-Jeff. He's outside of the apartment.

**Sam** _looks_ _at_ **Dean**.

**Dean**: What's wrong?

**Sam**: Jeff is outside of her apartment. (_To_ **Madison**) Madison, are any of the tenants there?

**Madison** (_frightened_): N-n-no. It's just me. Please help me. (_Crying_) I don't know what he is capable of.

**Sam**: Madison, you have to calm down. I'll be there soon. Just stay in your apartment and don't open unless it's me or any of the other tenants.

**Madison**: O-o-okay.

**Sam** _hangs up the phone._

**Sam**: We got to get to the apartment.

**Dean**: Alright let's go.

**Sam** _and_ **Dean** _get into the car. _

**Emma**: Wait, who's Madison?

**Sam**: Emma, get in the car!

**Emma** _quickly gets into the car._

_They finally reached the apartment_. **Sam** _was the first one out of the car and into the building;_ **Emma** _followed._ **Dean** _took a minute to look around to see if Jeff was anywhere in site. When he was convinced that Jeff wasn't there, he entered the building._ **Dean** _finally caught up to_ **Sam** _and_ **Emma** _when they were going up the staircase. They reached_ **Madison's** _apartment._ **Sam** _started to knock._

**Sam** (_knocking vigorously_): Madison! Madison, are you in there?

_After what seemed like forever,_ **Madison** _finally opened the door a little; just enough to see through it. She peered and_ **Sam** _standing there with_ **Dean** _and_ **Emma**.

**Sam**: Madison? It's okay. It's Sam.

**Madison** (_opening the door all the way_): Sam?

**Sam** (_smiling_): Hey. Are you okay?

**Madison**: Yeah. Did you see him out there?

**Sam** _looked at_ **Dean**.

**Dean**: I didn't see him out there. I think he's gone.

**Sam**: Can we come in?

**Madison**: Sure.

_She moves aside to let the three of them come in. After they all entered,_ Madison _closed the door._

**Dean**: When did you notice he was outside?

**Madison**: It was a few minutes ago. I was opening my curtains when I saw him just standing there, looking up at me. It scared me but I thought he would leave after awhile. But he just stayed there. (_Hugs_ **Sam**) I'm so glad you came.

**Emma** _is alarmed by the sudden affection this_ **Madison** _girl has towards_ **Sam**. _She snarls and then her eyes turn black._ **Dean** _notices and hides her behind him._

**Dean** (_loudly_): So! Maybe he has gone back to his house. We were just on our way there. Let's go check it out.

**Dean** _started pushing_ **Emma** _towards the door with_ **Sam** _close behind _**when** **Madison** _grabbed_ **Sam's** _hand_.

**Madison**: Wait! What if he isn't there? What if he decides to come back? (_Sobs_) I don't want to be left here alone.

**Madison** _begins to cry and_ **Emma** _rolls her eyes_.

**Sam** _looks at_ **Dean**.

**Sam**: Maybe I should stay with her?

**Madison** smiles.

Emma (shocked): What?

Dean, Sam and Madison look at her.

Emma (embarrassed): I-I-I mean, why?

Sam: Because she isn't safe by herself. (Whispering) She might be his next victim.

Emma couldn't have care less.

Emma: I mean, why does it have to be you? Why can't it be Dean or—or me?

Sam looks at Dean for help.

Dean sighs.

Dean: Look we don't have time to be arguing about this. It would only be best if Sam stays here with Madison while Emma and I go check out Jeff's place.

Emma looks at Dean as if he betrayed her. Dean gives a pleading look.

Emma: Fine. Let's go.

She walks out the door without another word.

Dean (to Sam): She'll be fine.

Sam: I'm sure.

Dean: Call me if there is any trouble.

Sam: You too.

Dean waves to Madison and walks out the door.

When Dean exists the building, Emma was already in the car.

Dean: How did you get in?

Emma points at herself.

Emma: Demon, remember?

Dean: Right.

Dean starts the car and begins to drive to Jeff's place. He looks at Emma and notices how depressed she looks.

Dean: You don't have to worry, you know.

Emma looks at Dean then out the window.

Emma: What are you talking about?

Dean: Sam? I'm talking about Sam. I know you like him.

Emma becomes saddened.

Emma: It doesn't matter, does it? I know he told you about the other night.

Dean: He did. But I can tell you this much: he likes you too; a lot. That's why I said you don't have anything to worry about.

Emma smiles a little to herself.

At last, they finally made it to the address Ned gave them. They both step out of the car. In front of them was a house, if you want to call it a house. It was more like a shack, with the window shutters nearly falling off and the paint chipping.

Emma (reluctantly): Are you sure this is it?

Dean: Yeah. This is the address that Ned gave.

Emma: I am going to kill him if he was lying to me.

Dean: Let's check it out first.

They walk up the steps to the door. When they reached the door Dean knocks. There was no answer. There was no sound coming from inside the house at all. Dean peered through the window. There was no lighting or anything that indicated anyone was in the house.

Emma: Let's just sneak in.

Dean: Alright. Let me just—

Dean turned to talk to Emma but she disappeared.

Dean: Emma? Emma!

The door to the house opened. Emma stepped out.

Emma: Shhh! There is no need to yell. I had to transport inside to unlock the door.

Dean: I always knew you'd come in handy.

Dean smiled. Emma smiled back.

Emma: Come on in. I don't think anyone is home but I do think this is his house.

Dean (walking in): How do you know?

Emma (closing the door): How do I know there is no one home or how do I know this is his house?

Dean (sighs): The second one.

Emma: Well there is a picture of him on the television.

She points to a picture of a built man with a beard above what people in the 1950s would call a television.

Dean: Well, how do you know how he looks like?

Emma: Marshall showed me his mug shot when I was at the Sheriff's office. He was arrested for violating his restraining order.

Dean: Whose restraining order did he violate?

Emma paused.

Emma: Madison Harper.

Dean: More and more I am convinced that this is our guy.

Emma: I don't know. This guy doesn't exactly scream werewolf.

Dean: What about all of the evidence?

Emma: Maybe he is just psychopathic not lycanthropic. I've met about maybe two werewolves before and both of them had similar traits. None of which matched this guy. And plus no one has even seen him in the past few months.

Dean: Madison just saw him no less than 30 minutes ago.

Emma scoffs.

Emma: And we're supposed to just take her word for it.

Dean: Emma don't. Remember, she's the victim here.

Emma: Yeah, yeah.

Dean: Let's look around. You take upstairs and I'll take downstairs.

Emma: Fine.

Emma disappears again, but then Dean hears footsteps upstairs.

After Dean and Emma left, Sam couldn't help but feel guilty about staying with Madison. Especially because of the way Emma looked at him. She looked so upset. But before he could think about it any further, Madison pulled his arm and he collapsed on the couch she was sitting on.

Madison: So, is there anything I can get you?

Sam (smiling): No, thank you.

Madison looks Sam up and down.

Madison: I thought FBI agents are usually in suits, like 95 percent of the time. (Laughs)

Sam (laughing): Well my partner and I like to dress casual to fit in with the civilians.

Madison: Well good job. I would have never thought that you were a federal agent.

Sam: I'll take that as a compliment.

Madison: You should. It was meant to be one.

For one brief moment their eyes came into contact. Sam couldn't help but notice that her eyes were the perfect shade of blue unlike Emma's; whose eyes are the perfect shade of green. They turned away from each other awkwardly. Sam clears his throat.

Sam: So, you live here by yourself?

Madison (laughing): Nice way to find out if I'm single or not.

Sam (confused): What do you mean?

Madison: Well you either you wanted to know if I was living here with a guy or by myself. If I was to tell you that I lived with a guy then you would have probably tried not to pursue me, but if I told you I lived here by myself then you may want to get more personal with me.

Sam was staggered.

Sam: W-W-Well t-that's not—I m-m-mean it's not that y-y-you're not beauti— I-I-I was merely just starting conversation.

Madison: So you don't find me attractive?

Sam (stammering): W-What? N-N-No. I-I mean yes. I-I mean, I'm not supposed to interact—

Madison begins to giggle.

Madison: Calm down Sam. I was just joking with you.

Sam sighs then laughs.

Madison: What about that girl?

Sam: What girl?

Madison: The one that came with you and you're partner.

Sam: Emma.

Madison: Emma? That's…cute. Are you two together?

Sam: What? No. Why would you think that?

Madison: Well it doesn't take a detective to figure out that she wasn't exactly thrilled when you decided to stay here with me.

Sam: It's not what you think. We're just friends.

Madison: Good. (Smiles)

Sam (puzzled): Good?

Madison (smiling): Yeah. Now it gives us other girls a chance.

Once more, they caught themselves looking into each other's eyes. At that moment, Sam's phone rings. It was Dean.

Sam: I need to take this.

Sam gets up and walks out the door into the hallway.

Sam (answering the phone): How'd it go?

Dean (sighing): Bad. Jeff wasn't home so when we went inside and found nothing. Nothing that signifies that he was home or have been home in awhile or that he's even who we are looking for.

Sam: What about motive?

Dean: Well aside from that, we have nothing. And plus, Emma doesn't fully think that Jeff is our guy. Look (sighs), we're just going to swing by and pick you. We'll do more research behind these attacks.

Sam thinks about Madison.

Sam: Yeah, well I was thinking that someone is after these tenants and Madison might be next, so matter I should just stay over and keep a look out for tonight.

Dean pauses.

Dean: Are you sure that's a good idea Sammy? I mean, you don't have any weapons or anything to keep you and Madison safe.

Sam: Well we have two more days till the full moon and I'm sure I can handle Jeff if he decides to stop by.

Dean: I don't know about that. You didn't see a picture of this guy.

Sam: Dean—we have to protect her somehow.

Dean pauses again.

Dean: Alright. Emma and I will do more research and stop by tomorrow.

Sam: Speaking of, where is she?

Dean: She went inside the convenience store. She's not going to be happy about this.

Sam: I know. Please reassure her that I'm just here for Madison's safety.

Dean: I'll try.

Sam: Alright. Later.

Dean: Bye.

After Dean hangs up the phone, Sam waits a second and goes back inside.

Madison: What was that all about?

Sam: Dean, my partner, was just letting me know how the trip to Jeff's house went. Apparently, he hasn't been there in awhile.

Madison: Maybe he's been staying somewhere else.

Sam sits down on the couch.

Sam: Yeah, maybe. Anyway, we've decided that the best way to keep you safe is for me to stay here overnight.

Madison (smiling): Can't get enough of me, can you? (Laughs)

Sam laughs also.

Dean just hung up the phone when Emma entered the car.

Emma: Bought us both beers.

Emma hands Dean the Bud Light, uncorks hers and begins to drink.

Emma: Was that Sam on the phone?

Dean: Umm, yeah.

Dean starts the car and heads for the motel.

Emma looks the other way.

Emma: Why are you headed for the motel? Don't we have to pick up Sam?

Dean wants to remain quiet. He doesn't want to break the news to Emma.

Emma: Dean?

Dean: Sam is staying.

Emma: Staying? What do you mean staying? Over there? With her? All night?

Dean: Yes to all of the above.

Dean turns to Emma to see her hurt face.

Dean: Look, he wanted me to reassure you that he's only there for her protection. You know that, right?

Emma is quiet but picks her head up and turns to Dean and puts on a fraudulent smile.

Emma: Yeah, I know that. So, where are we off to?

Dean: Well, we have to consider that maybe Jeff isn't our werewolf, so we have to go do more research on the victims and their attacks. So we are off to the library. Maybe there we can find out about more attacks.

Emma: Okay boss.

Madison thought to thank Sam for protecting her, she should cook him dinner. She cooked chicken breasts with mash potatoes and gravy. And for dessert, she baked pumpkin pie. After they finished, they went back to the couch to talk some more.

Sam (patting his stomach): Wow. That was amazing.

Madison (giggling): Thank you.

Sam: I haven't had a homemade meal in a long time. Thank you.

Madison takes a sip of the red wine in her glass.

Madison: Don't mention. It's the least I can do. You're sacrificing your time for me.

Sam: It's okay, whatever will get the job done. (Smiles)

Madison: Do you want more wine?

Sam: Umm, sure.

Madison pours more wine in Sam's glass. Sam takes a sip.

Sam: So, do you have any family around here?

Madison sets her glass on the coffee table.

Madison (sighs): No. Both my parents died when I was pretty young. And I was an only child.

Sam: Wow. I'm so sorry. (Pauses) I lost my mom when I was a baby and lost my dad a few months ago.

Madison: I'm sorry also. It never gets easy does it?

Sam (sighs): Nope. (Takes another sip) No aunts or uncles or cousins?

Madison: No. Unfortunately, my parents were only children also. I was raised by my grandmother; she died a few years ago. Do you ever feel like death just follows you everywhere?

Sam: All the time; especially in the line of work that I'm in.

Madison: Who was the first person you lost on the job?

Sam thought for minute and dropped his eyes to the floor.

Madison (apologetically): I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that.

Sam: It's alright. It was actually my girlfriend.

Madison puts her hand to her mouth.

Sam: She was murdered last year. A guy on a case I was working on had a personal vendetta against me, so he decided to kill the one thing important in my life.

Sam pauses as Madison leans in to give him a hug. He hugs her back. As they pull away at the same time, their eyes locked. Madison leans in again to kiss Sam. Sam knows he should pull away but her lips just felt too good against his. As he was getting into it, Madison abruptly pulls away. She then stands up and takes Sam by the hand. She pulls him up off the couch and walks him towards the double doors. She opens the double doors that lead to her bedroom and brings Sam inside.

When they get inside, Madison immediately takes off her shirt and displays her red bra. She then goes to Sam, removes his shirt, and throws it on the floor. She begins to kiss his abs as Sam throws his head back in ecstasy. Sam removes her head of his abs and pulls it up to his. He smashes his lips against hers, tasting her tongue in his mouth. He then picks her up and carries her to the bed. There he unbuckles his pants as she does the same with hers. After the both removed their pants, Sam gets on top of Madison and kisses her neck, making his way down to her stomach. Madison groans. Sam goes back to kissing her lips and moving his fingers through her hair.

Madison (whispering in Sam's ear): Make love to me Sam.

When she said that Emma's face pops in Sam's head. He looked at Madison.

Madison: Make love to me Sam.

He shook the imagine of Emma's face out of his head and that made love to this angel in his arms.

Dean is awoken by the alarm on his phone. He takes the phone and puts in the drawer adjacent to his bed. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He was up most of the night with Emma going over the attacks. The library wasn't much help either. There haven't been any attacks in this past 10 years. Dean was about to go back to sleep when Emma came barging through the adjoined door.

Emma: Hey. I heard your alarm.

Dean looks at Emma with astonishment. Emma was fully dresses and so full of energy, where as he was still in his boxer with not attention of getting up.

Dean: Didn't you sleep at all last night?

Emma sits on Sam's bed.

Emma: No. Because I'm only half-demon, I have to do this like formal procedure from time to time to stay in tune with my powers and to be as powerful as I am.

Dean (disgusted): What kind of formal procedure? You mean with chicken bones and animal blood?

Emma (sighs): There you go being a dick again. It doesn't take anything; I just have to say this incantation and meditate for awhile. I learned it when I was out on my own.

Dean: I learn something about you every day.

Emma: I'm really enjoying this bonding time, but I would really like to get Sam out of that female's house.

Dean groans and puts the pillow over his head. Emma then jumps on Dean's bed and starts shaking him.

Emma (whining): Coooommmmeee ooonnn Deeeaaannn!

Dean: This why I'm glad I didn't' have any sisters!

Emma stops shaking Dean and gets off his bed.

Emma: Fine. I'll go check on him myself.

Dean: I don't think that's such a good idea. Emma, you are acting like a jealous girlfriend.

Emma: Haven't you noticed Dean? I'm a demon; jealousy is our blood.

With that Emma disappeared. Dean just goes back to sleep.

Emma arrived in front of Madison's door in matter of seconds. When she got there she fixed her hair and shirt and then knocked on the door. Sooner than later, Madison opens the door; she was dressed in her bed sheets.

Madison (yawning): Hello?

Emma: Hi, Madison. My name is—

Madison: Emma.

Emma (confused): Yeah. Is Sam still here?

Madison: Yeah he is. He's sleeping at the moment though.

Emma: That's alright; it won't take long.

Madison moved aside to let Emma in. As Emma entered she noticed Madison's bedroom doors open and inside was Sam shirtless and quickly trying to put his pants on. Emma was in complete shock; she felt like she was going to faint. Sam looked up to see Emma in the bedroom doorway. He was stunned to see Emma. She looked absolutely devastated. All he could think about was why she was here.

Sam: Emma—

Before he could say anything else, Emma ran towards the door and out of the apartment. Sam finally got his pants on and chased after her. She was already at the end of the stairwell when he finally caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. Her eyes were black and full of angry tears. She pulled away viciously.

Emma (infuriating): Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me again!

Sam (panting): Emma, please. You have to listen to me.

Emma (deafeningly): Listen to you? (Laughs mockingly) Why would I want to listen to you lie your way out of this? I trusted you!

Sam (pleading): Please. I am so sorry. I never meant to—

Emma and Sam: Hurt you.

Emma: That is so cliché, but "typical Sam"; always apologizing for something. Let me ask you something, do you even know what you're apologizing for?

Sam was confused.

Sam: What?

Emma: You're always sorry, but what are you sorry for? Is it for making me fall in love with you, telling me that you're not over your dead ex-girlfriend and then sleeping with the first girl you come in contact with or for crushing any chance we ever had of being together?

Sam didn't know what to say.

Sam: I-I don't know. All of them I guess.

Emma scoffed and turned to walk away. Sam walked in front of her. She refuses to look him in the eye.

Sam: Emma, please don't leave. You know how much I care about you.

She looks up at him with her dark eyes.

Emma (weeping): Actually I don't Sam. I don't think you ever cared for me at all.

She tried to move past him, but he blocked her.

Emma (intensely): Get out of my way Sam or I will make you.

Sam (sadden): How could you say I never cared about you? I care about you as much as you care about me.

Emma (insulted): I would NEVER hurt you the way you hurt me!

With that Emma sends Sam flying against the wall, and makes her way to the doors that lead to outside. As she was about to open the door, she stopped and looked at Sam.

Emma: I kissed Deputy Marshall.

Sam (taken aback): W-What?

Emma walked in front of Sam, who was still on the ground.

Emma: That day when I went to the Sheriff's office, I was asking Marshall some questions and out of nowhere he kissed me. I didn't push him away; I just let it continue. When you called me to tell me that you were on your way to pick me, that's when I pushed away.

Emma started wiping some of the tears away but more just kept coming.

Emma: I felt so guilty afterwards. I didn't do it to hurt you; I just wanted to feel wanted after you rejected me. I thought if you found out then we'd never be together for sure. (Weeps) But little did I know you wanted to bang Madison this WHOLE time!

Sam (trying to get up): Emma—

Emma (bellowing): Stay down!

She forced Sam, with her powers, back down. She looked like she wanted to hurt him even more but she just turned around and left. Sam wanted to get up but was too hurt emotionally and physically, so he just laid there.

Dean awoken an hour ago; he tried calling Emma when he realized she wasn't back yet, but she didn't answer so he called Sam. The phone rang a couple of times before Sam answered.

Sam (worn out): Hello.

Dean: Sammy? What's wrong with you?

Sam: Nothing. What's up?

Dean: I've been trying to reach Emma. Have you heard from her?

Sam doesn't answer straight away.

Dean: Sam?

Sam: She was here a few hours ago.

Dean: Do you know where she is now?

Sam: Can you come by to pick me up?

Dean (confused): Uhh, sure. I'll be there in 10 minutes.

Sam hung up without saying good-bye. Dean doesn't understand what's going on but he gets his keys, walks out the door and into his car, and drives toward the apartment.

After she left Sam at the apartment, Emma transported herself to the roof of the highest building in town. There she just cried and cried. The human part of her just wanted to cry for an eternity and the demon part of her just wants to go set fire to this whole town with everyone in it. She knew it was possible. She could make everyone feel her wrath and save Sam and his little slut for later. She would peel the flesh from Madison's bones very slowly and then she would melt Sam's insides.

Emma (to herself): What will that solve? I'll still be heartbroken.

Suddenly, her phone rang.

She didn't want to talk to anyone. She wanted to be left alone. Part of her just wanted to throw the phone but she gave in to the part of her that wanted to answer the phone. She looked at the phone a realized she didn't know the number. She answered it anyway.

Emma: Hello?

Marshall: Emma?

Emma: Who's this?

Marshall: I-It's Marshall.

Emma: Marshall this really isn't a good time.

Marshall: What's wrong? Are you in trouble with your boss?

Emma (annoyed): No. It's just—

Marshall: Because if you are, I know something that would definitely make him happy with your article.

Emma (intrigued): What do you mean?

Marshall: Well you know that tenant that was kicked out of the apartment? Jeff Spencer?

Emma: Yeah.

Marshall: Well we found him. Well parts of him. He was torn to pieces, just like the other victims. Forensics says that he's probably been dead for a few months now.

Emma: Are you sure it's Jeff Spencer.

Marshall: Absolutely.

Emma: Thank you Marshall!

Marshall: You're very welcome. I was wondering maybe you and I could—

Emma hung up the phone. She stood up from the ledge she was sitting on.

Emma: If Jeff is dead, then—

Emma finally puts it together.

Emma: Oh, my god.

She disappeared.

Sam and Dean were sitting at a table at the diner they went to have breakfast yesterday.

Sam was just finishing tell Dean the story when the waitress brought them the check. Dean didn't say a word through the whole time Sam was explaining what happened and now that Sam was done Dean was still quiet. He just continued to stare at Sam.

Sam: Dude, say something.

Dean: I don't know what _to_ say.

Sam: What? No funny remark about how I'm screwed or how I'm the biggest idiot on the planet?

Dean: Well I will say that you are an idiot, but there is nothing funny about Emma finding out and being completely brokenhearted.

Sam passes his hand over his face.

Sam: Don't you think I know that? You didn't see her face man. All I want to do is just find her.

Dean: As much as I want to find Emma, we still have one day to find and kill this werewolf. We still have someone to protect. Speaking of, we should get back to Madison.

The boys paid for their meal and hit the road.

Emma reappeared in Madison's living room. Just as she did, Madison came walking in.

Madison (shocked): How did you get in?

Emma disregards Madison's question.

Emma: It's you isn't it?

Madison: I don't know what you are talking about. (Pauses) I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

Emma steps towards her.

Emma: I'm going to ask you again. Is it you?

Madison (smiling): This is about Sam isn't? He told me about how you have this crush on him and how upset you were when you found us in bed together.

That was the wrong thing to say to Emma. Emma's eyes turned black and then the apartment started to quake.

The sounds of everything crashing and rumbling drowned out Madison's scream.

Madison (screaming): Are you doing this? What are you?

Emma begins to walk closer to Madison.

Emma (livid): This has _nothing_ to do with Sam! I was going to kill because you were the werewolf.

Madison (flabbergasted): The what?

Emma: Now I'm going to kill because you made this personal.

With that Emma threw Madison across the room into a bookshelf. Madison yells out in pain.

Emma (smirking): You think that hurts! (Walks closer to Madison) That's nothing compared to this.

Emma sticks out her hand and puts it in a fist. Soon after, Madison lets out this ear-piercing shriek. She tumbles to the floor grabbing her stomach.

Emma: You feel that! It feels like your insides are ripping, don't it? That's how it feels every time I think about you and Sam together!

Emma's eyes begin to swell up with tears.

Paper and books continue to fly around the room.

Madison spits up blood.

Emma: Do you know that he has feelings for you? You can see him when he looks at you! How could make him trust you like that knowing what you are and what you could do?

Madison looks up at Emma with tears running down her eyes.

Emma: What makes you any different than me?

Emma clenches her fist tighter.

Madison (screeching): Please! Stop it! (Begins to cry) I'm sorry!

Emma (mocking): I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! (Enraged) I'm so sick of hearing that word!

Emma clenches her fist even harder. Madison's screams get even more terrifying. Emma soon unclenched her fist allowing Madison to fall to the floor nearly unconscious. Emma walks over to Madison and karate kicks her in the head. More blood flows out of Madison's mouth. Emma was getting bothered with Madison, so she puts her hands around Madison's neck and starts strangling her. Emma could see Madison's eyes going dull. Just when she was close to kill her; Emma was being dragged across the room. She didn't even notice that it was Sam and Dean dragging her. Her black eyes were set on Madison. Emma felt Sam leave her side and saw him next to Madison. That angered Emma even more. She continued to inflict pain on Madison. Madison was yelling at the top of her lungs. Dean's face soon comes into Emma's eyes.

Dean (yelling): Emma! Can you hear me? (Begins to shake her)

Emma just looks at Dean with her black eyes blankly. Sam is holding Madison in his arms, but worried about Emma.

Dean (holding Emma's head): Emma, this isn't you! Come on Emma! Come back! EMMA!

After what seemed like forever, Emma's eyes finally start to go back to normal. The ground stops shaking and the noises stop.

Dean: Emma?

Emma: Dean?

Dean: What the hell is going on?

Emma starts to get with Dean holding her arm.

Emma tries to walk towards Madison, but Dean holds her back.

Emma (pointing at Madison): She's the werewolf!

Dean and Sam: What?

Dean: What are you talking about? How did we get from Jeff to Madison being the werewolf?

Sam is still on the floor holding an unconscious Madison.

Sam: What proof do you have?

Emma: Deputy Marshall said—

Sam (angry): You mean Deputy Marshall that you made out with?

Dean looked stunned at Emma.

Emma (annoyed): What does that have to do with anything?

Sam: Well you lied to me about kissing him; maybe you're lying about this because you're so upset over finding about me and Madison.

Emma moved toward Sam but Dean stopped her.

Emma (furious): You don't get to be upset about my kiss with Marshall when you had _sex_ with _her_!

Dean: Emma calm down! You have to admit, this is looking good for you. Hours after learning about Madison and Sam's night together, you're calling her a wolf and attacking her.

Emma breaks from Dean's grasp.

Emma: I am not lying! She _is_ the werewolf!

Dean: I really want to believe you Emma.

Emma's eyes begin to fill with tears.

Emma: I can't believe you both are choosing her over me.

Neither Sam nor Dean could look her in the eyes.

Emma: I hope she kills you both.

With that, Emma disappears.

Dean sighs then looks around the apartment. The place is completely trashed. Emma sure did a number on this place, but nothing compared to the owner. Dean went over to Sam and Madison.

Sam: I think she's starting to wake up.

Madison starts to twist and move in Sam's arms.

Sam (whispering): Madison?

Madison begins to open her eyes.

Madison (weakly): Sam?

Sam (smiling): Yeah. How you feeling?

Madison: Everything hurts. What is she?

Sam looks at Dean.

Sam: It's okay. She's gone.

Madison: Why did she keep calling me a werewolf?

Sam: I'll explain everything after you get some rest.

Sam picks up Madison and takes her to her room.

Dean waits as Sam puts Madison in her bed and watches her drift off to sleep.

Dean: This has gotten a lot more complicated.

Sam (sighs): I know. What do we do?

Dean walks towards the door.

Dean: You stay here with Madison and I'm going to find this werewolf. We only have until tomorrow. I'm also going to find Emma.

Dean: I have to also check on the other tenants.

Sam: Why?

Dean: You're kidding, right?

Sam looked confused.

Dean: A pissed off demon just wreaked havoc in this place; I'm pretty sure that caught someone's attention.

Sam (shaking his head): You're right.

Dean: I'll keep you updated. Keep an eye on her. (Motions toward Madison)

Sam nods his head and walks towards Madison's room. Dean leaves.

After checking to see if any of the other tenants felt or heard what went on in Madison's apartment, Dean continued with the investigation. Thankfully, both tenants took their advice and went to stay with other relatives. He then spent all night trying to find all he can on the werewolf. He had as much luck getting closer to the wolf than he was finding Emma. She wouldn't answer any of his calls and she never came back to the motel. He was getting really worried. It wasn't a good thing having a pissed off demon out and about.

It was about late evening the next day when he realized that he was out of ideas on how to find the werewolf. He thought of Emma and how she had a lead yesterday. It was a crazy lead but it was a lead nonetheless.

Dean (to himself): Screw it.

Dean took his jacket and his keys and left the room. He got in his car and made his way to the sheriff's office.

After Madison had recovered the next day, Sam spent most of the day explaining to her what happened, who he really was, and what they believed was after her.

When he was done, Madison just sat on the couch in complete shock.

Sam: It's okay that you're in shock. It's a lot to take in.

Madison continued to just stare. After a while, she finally looked at Sam.

Madison: So, you and your partner are really brothers and you're both hunters?

Sam nods.

Madison: And not hunters who hunt birds or bears or the normal stuff? You hunt monsters and demons?

Sam nods again.

Madison: And there is a werewolf out there somewhere after me, who you believe to be Jeff?

Sam: Pretty much.

Madison (sighing): You're right; it is a lot to take in. (Pauses) I can't believe these things actually exist, let alone believe one is actually after me.

Sam grabs Madison's hands.

Sam: It's alright. I'm not going to let anything happen to you.

Madison looks up at Sam.

Madison: We are a few hours away from midnight. What if you don't find out who the werewolf is before then?

Sam: We are really good at what we do; we are going to find him.

Madison and Sam looked into each other's eyes for a while and began to kiss.

Sam backed away. Madison looked confused.

Madison: Is there something wrong?

Sam: It's just— maybe we should hold off on that until this whole thing is over with.

Madison: What difference does it make?

Madison leans in to kiss Sam but he backs up again.

Madison (folding her arms): You sure this isn't about the crazy chick who tried to kill me?

Sam: Be reasonable Madison.

Madison (upset): Be reasonable? She tried to _kill_ me Sam.

Sam sighs.

Sam: How about we just watch TV to pass the time?

Madison continues to stare at Sam.

Madison: Fine. There's a movie coming on that we can watch. I'll go make some popcorn.

Madison gets up and walks to the kitchen. Sam can hear cabinets and the microwave door slam. Sam is left to alone with his thoughts. He knows he should be thinking about catching the werewolf and protecting Madison but his mind had gone straight to Emma. The image of her smile was the first thing to pop in his head. She had an amazing smile. His mind moved from her smile to her laugh. She also laughed as his jokes; even the ones that weren't funny ones, just to make him feel good. He loved the way her nose crinkled when she got mad. He had never seen her get mad like this before. She must really be heartbroken. He hated himself for letting this get as far as it did. He was so confused. He liked Madison but he had feelings for Emma. He wished he could talk to her but every time he called there was no answer. Dean had no luck either. God knows where she is or what she is doing.

Madison came back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and two beers.

Madison: Here you go. (She passes a beer to Sam)

Sam (taking the beer): Thanks. Are you ready to watch the movie?

Madison: Yup.

Madison sits on the couch and snuggles up to Sam. She smiles at him and he returns the smile but at that point Emma's smile came to his mind again.

Dean runs out of the sheriff's office and jumps in his car. He races towards Madison's apartment. As he is driving he dials Sam's number.

It rings and rings but it goes to voicemail.

Dean: Damn it Sam!

Dean tries again but it goes to voicemail so he leaves one.

Dean: Sam, Emma was right! Madison is the werewolf! I just talked to the deputy; he confirmed what Emma was saying. You've got to get out of there! I'm on my way!

Dean hangs up the phone. He looks at the clock. It says 11:50.

Dean: Damn!

Dean is going as fast as he can but he knows he won't make it so he picks up the phone and dials Emma's number. As expected it goes to voicemail. Dean is desperate so he leaves a voicemail.

Dean: Emma! Look I don't have time to explain but I know you were telling the truth! I'm sorry I didn't believe you before but right now Sam is in trouble! I'm on my way there but I know you can get there quicker! Please Emma! You've got to save Sam and kill Madison!

Dean hangs up the phone. He prays that Emma listens to that and he continues to race to Madison's apartment.

Sam looked at his watch. It was 11:52. Sam keeps thinking to himself "where is Dean?" It is getting close to midnight and they still have no idea who they werewolf is. Sam looked at his phone and noticed Dean called and left a message. Sam looks around for Madison but then hears the shower on in the bathroom. He puts the phone to his ear and listens to the message. After the message was over Sam's eyes widened. He could not believe that he was in the apartment with the werewolf. He could not believe that Emma was telling the truth. He couldn't believe the things he said to her. Sam starts dialing Dean's number. After a few rings Dean answers.

Dean (yelling): Sam?

Sam: Dean!

Dean: Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call for hours!

Sam: Calm down! Madison and I were watching a movie. My phone was on vibrate.

Dean: Are you kidding me?

Sam: Leave it alone Dean.

Dean: Anyway, Madison is the werewolf Sam.

Sam (ominous): Yeah I know.

Dean sighs.

Dean (sympathetically): Look, I know you were getting to know her and were starting to like her but we got to take her out Sam. She can't leave past to night Sammy.

Sam: I-I know Dean. I'll keep her contained until you get here.

Dean: Alright. I'm close. Sammy, be careful. We don't want her to know we are on to her.

Sam: Ok. Just get here soon Dean; it's almost midnight. (Pauses) Have you heard from Emma?

Dean (sighing): No. She's ignoring my—

Before Dean could finish his sentence, he hears Sam yell and then a crash.

Dean (shouting): Sam? Sam!

Dean then hears someone breathing on the line.

Dean: Sam?

Madison: Sorry Dean, Sam can't come to the phone right now. If you want to leave a message please leave it after the scream.

Dean: I swear if you hurt him I will hunt you down and make you suffer you bitch!

Madison: Don't make threats Dean. It'll only make me mad and hungry. (Laughs mischievously)

Madison then hangs up.

Dean: Damn it!

Dean slams down the phone on the chair and pushes down on the gas.

Emma is in her hotel room sitting at the edge of the bed while she listens to Dean's message. After listening to it she telekinetically sends the phone flying against the wall. She watches bitterly as the phone breaks in little pieces.

She doesn't give a damn about what trouble Sam is in. She's done with the Winchester boys. Madison can rip out both their hearts and have them for dinner. She just wants to get away from here and them as soon as possible. As she turned around to continue packing her bags, she found a picture of Sam, Dean, and herself. They took it at the circus after getting rid of the killer clown. Sam was so freaked about it. He hates clowns.

Emma laughs to herself. She then starts to sob.

At this moment Madison probably is munching on Sam's insides.

Dean screeched to a stop in front of the apartment. He immediately runs out of his car, into the building, and up the stairs. He finally reaches Madison's door. He takes out his gun and kicks in the door.

He walks in and looks around. It's suspiciously quiet. He continues to look around for any sign of Madison or Sam. The thought of maybe he was too late entered his mind. He shakes his head; he refuses to allow himself to think like that.

Dean (whispering): Sam! Sammy!

Dean hears muffling sounds coming from Madison's bedroom. He cautiously opens the door to find Sam tied to a chair with duck-tape around his mouth.

Dean (relieved): Sammy!

Dean walks over to Sam and removes the tape.

Sam: Ow.

Dean (untying Sam): Where's Madison?

Sam: She left a few minutes ago.

Dean: Where did she go?

Sam: I don't know but I don't want to be still tied up when she gets back so can you hurry up.

Dean (annoyed): I am going as fast as I can Sam. (Fidgeting with the cord) What was she? A navy seal?

Dean finally gets the cord loose around Sam's hands and Sam removed the rest.

Sam (standing up): We have got to find her before she hurts someone else.

Madison: Why go looking when I'm right here boys?

Madison was standing right there at her bedroom doorway.

Madison: Boys? Why the tension in the room?

Sam (moves toward Madison): Aren't you disgusted with yourself? All this time you knew— you knew that you were the werewolf and you just let us around in this goose chase? You seduced me. You made me hurt someone I truly care about?

Madison: Don't put this blame on me Sam. You wanted it as much as I did. You can admit that you enjoyed it. (Smiles) I know I sure did.

Sam: And all those people you killed? What was the point?

Madison: The point? There is no point Sam. I am who I am. I've accepted it a long time ago. There stopped being a point to the killings a long time ago. Now it's just for convenience and fun. (Smiles)

She continues to look at Sam.

Madison: You were starting to care about me, weren't you?

Sam looks away.

Madison: Awww! Sam! That is so sweet.

Dean: Why don't you shut your mouth bitch?

Madison (fake startled): Dean. I don't believe that was gentleman-like.

Dean: You know what? I am over this talking. I'm ready to kill you now.

Madison laughs.

Madison: That's cute. I want to see you try.

Madison soon begins to change. Her finger nails grow longer, her eyes become yellow, and hair begin to sprout out of every inch of her body. She also starts to grow. Then her teeth begin to grow long and sharp.

Dean quickly picks up his gun from the bed and shoots toward Madison. But she was too quick in her werewolf form. She moves towards Dean and knocks him across the room. Sam catches Dean's gun and starts shooting at Madison. She dodges the bullets and moves toward the living room. Sam runs after but then Madison turns around and pushes Sam against the wall. Dean comes running in and tackles Madison to the ground before she got closer to Sam.

Dean (yelling): Sam! Shoot her!

Dean tries to get up but Madison pushes him down and gets on top of him, then scratches his chest.

Dean yells out in pain.

Dean: SAM!

Sam grabs Dean's gun and points it at Madison. Madison looks away from Dean and looks at Sam. Sam knew Madison was evil and had to be killed but something in Madison's eyes kept him from pulling the trigger.

Dean: Sam!

Madison looks away from Sam and back at Dean. Madison lowers her head to bite Dean's neck. Then there was a sound of two shoots and Madison falls of Dean and onto the floor. Dean exhales and then looks at Sam but Sam was looking towards the front door. Dean follows Sam's gaze and saw Emma standing there still pointing the gun. Emma walks over to Madison's body and shoots two more bullets in Madison's head. Sam looked away. Dean then gets up and walks over to Emma.

Dean: Thanks.

Emma: No problem. Someone had to have the balls to pull the trigger.

She looks at Sam bitterly. Sam refused to look at her.

Dean: What made you come back?

Emma: I don't know. I almost didn't.

Dean: We're glad you did.

Emma hands the gun over to Dean.

Emma: Yeah, I'm sure.

Emma walks out the front door.

Dean watches Emma walk out the door and then turns to Sam. Sam is still on the floor looking at Madison's human form. Dean walks over and sits next to him.

Dean: Are you okay?

Sam: I'm not sure. (Looks at Dean) I couldn't pull the trigger Dean. I don't know why. I could have gotten you killed.

Dean: Come on man. I don't believe that. I think you would have shot her. I'm sorry that you were put in this situation in the first place. I know you cared about her.

Sam (nodding his head): I did. She was too good to be true.

Dean: You know who isn't? Emma. You need to patch things up with her.

Sam: I know. I want to, but I don't think she ever wants to talk to me again.

Dean: Well how about we clean this up, burn the body and head to the hotel to talk to her.

It was awhile but Sam finally stood up.

After cleaning up Madison's place and burning her body, they head back to the hotel.

They entered their room and Dean walks to his bed.

Dean: We need to start packing tonight and hit the road early tomorrow morning.

Sam: Yeah alright.

Dean: Well I'll start packing and you go talk to Emma.

Sam sighs and looks towards the door that joined their two rooms together.

He walks towards the door and knocks.

There was no answer so he knocked again and called out her name.

Sam: Emma?

Sam looks at Dean for help.

Dean: Just go in there.

Sam turns back to the door and opens it. He walks in to see Emma zipping up her duffle bag.

Sam (whispering): Hey.

Emma looks at Sam and looks at her bag.

Sam: I guess you heard Dean about leaving early.

Emma looks at Sam.

Emma: I'm not leaving with you guys tomorrow.

Sam (confused): What are you talking about?

Emma sighs and then sits on the bed.

Emma: I'm packing my things but I'm not leaving with you guys. I'm leaving on my own.

Sam walks towards Emma.

Sam: Emma if this is about what happened I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.

Emma: This isn't only about you sleeping with her Sam. It's also about how I came to you and Dean with the truth and you choose to pick the side of someone you didn't know. It's about you and Dean being a team and me just tagging along with my powers at your guys' disposal.

Tears begin to fall down Emma's face.

Emma (crying): You hurt me Sam, more than you will ever know. Staying around right now will just make me relive it every day.

Sam kneels down in front of Emma. Tears also were falling down Sam's face.

Sam: Emma, please. I-I-I love you.

Emma looks up at Sam's face and then puts her hands on his cheeks.

Emma: I cannot tell you how long I've wanted you to say those words to me. But it's too late.

She removes her hands from his face and stands up. She takes her duffel bag off the bed and throws it over her shoulder. She then disappears leaving Sam on his knees sobbing

The End


End file.
